1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storm doors of the full length single glass pane frame I-type and more particularly to an air vent for such a storm door.
One presently popular type of storm door comprises a single full door length glass pane which is framed by stiles and top and bottom rails. One of the stiles being provided with hinges and the opposite stile being provided with a door latch and lock.
This type of storm door performs its purpose in a satisfactory manner. However, in many areas during summertime and hot weather it is frequently desirable to allow ventilation to pass through the storm door closed opening. Propping the door open or partially open is unsatisfactory on account of flying and crawling insects and unwanted visitors.
This invention overcomes this problem by interposing a double wall extrusion between the glass pane and the inner perimeter of a storm door frame. The walls of the extrusion is provided with mating and mismating apertures through which air may flow or be interrupted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patents are believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,058 issued Jun. 18, 1963 to O'Brien, Jr. et al for VENTILATOR and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,038 issued Sep. 18, 1990 to Hamilton for VENTILATION DEVICE. The O'Brien patent forms an opening intermediate the length of the bottom rail of a sliding door or window frame which is filled by a double wall extrusion having mating and mismating openings therethrough for the passage or air. The Hamilton patent installs an L-shape, in cross section, double wall member between the top rail of a door and the door header. At least one wall of the L-shape member is provided with mating and mismating apertures through which air may flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,569 issued Jul. 29, 1930 to Benoit for COMBINATION DOOR and U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,362 issued Aug. 11, 1936 to Mims for DOOR VENTILATOR are believed to show the further state-of-the-art. The Benoit patent discloses a storm door having vertical moveable panels which may be screened or provided with louvers which are moved into place for ventilating the upper or lower section of the door. The Mims patent discloses an elongated upright member having louvers or screens closing an elongated frame which is pivoted into position between the door jamb and the edge of the door when the door is ajar to provide ventilation through the door area.